Euhj'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi
by kaidoh20
Summary: Petit cadeau pour Dragonise. Et comme je dis : un peu de guimauve ça n'a jamais tué personne ! Petit one shot sur Hyotei..


Titre : Euh...je switch Jean-pierre...

Genre : Guimauve?? Bah ! Ca fait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit une 'tite histoire toute mimi !! Alors faut profiter !!

Petit cadeau à Dragonise.

Disclaimer : Je peux pas voler Jiroh? Juste pour une journée?? Nan..Dommage. Je le laisse à son auteur alors...

* * *

Atobe se retrouvait face à un petit problème. Et son fidèle Kabaji n'était pas là pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas en venir aux mains ! Et puis il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller dans ce genre de pratique.

-Bon sang !! Jiroh ! Tu vas te réveiller oui !

Evidement ça remarque était vaine. Atobe réessaya, en haussant le ton cette fois, aucun résultat. Jiroh dormait toujours et apparemment c'était parti pour durer un bon moment. Mais quand même, il aurait pu choisir un autre endroit pour s'endormir cet imbécile ! Comme si les cuisses d'Ore-sama étaient faites pour ça !

Atobe soupira. Un soupir las.

--Petit Flash-back--

L'entraînement était terminé depuis longtemps, il faisait presque nuit. Atobe avait du rester au collège pour assister à une réunion de tous les clubs de l'établissement. Il avait autre chose de plus intéressant à faire mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Il repassa par les vestiaires pour prendre le reste de ses affaires et entendit des bruits de balles.

-Huh ?

Il se dirigea vers les courts de tennis et alors qu'ils étaient sensés être vides, il découvrit avec stupeur que Jiroh était toujours là.

Il l'observa quelques minutes s'acharner à servir et monter au filet de plus en plus vite.

-Rahhhh !! Je suis mort !! Fit le joueur en se laissant tomber sur le court.

-Alors que tu as passé ton après-midi à dormir !

-Hein ???

Atobe s'avança vers son coéquipier, un petit sourire aux lèvres de voir le jeune homme avec une telle tête d'ahurie.

-Atobe ? Tu es toujours là ??

-Ca se voit, non ?

-…Hé hé…

Le blondinet se leva et bailla. Il était vraiment fatigué. Il rassembla les quelques affaires qu'il avait éparpillées autour du terrain.

Puis il sembla à Atobe que les neurones du jeune homme venaient de se connecter entre elles. Le visage de Jiroh prit soudain une expression grave.

-Oups ! Il est quelle heure ???

-20 heures passées.

- .!!!.

Le capitaine émit un petit rire. Jiroh s'était mis à courir comme un fou vers les vestiaires, semant sa veste de titulaire au passage.

Atobe le rejoignit, voulant lui jeter sa veste à la figure. Comme si Ore-sama n'avait que ça à faire ! Ramasser les affaires des autres alors qu'il ne le faisait même pas pour lui ! Mais il retint son geste, il trouva son joueur assit sur le sofa. 'Dormant assis', serait plus approprié.

-Il est pas croyable !

Atobe s'assit à ses côtés. Il aurait bien aimé lui pincer ses petites joues pour le réveiller mais Jiroh ouvrit les yeux avant même qu'il ne puisse esquisser un mouvement.

Le joueur bailla sans retenue et observa son capitaine.

-Tu n'es pas encore parti ?

-Tu n'as dormi que 5 minutes à peine…

-Ah bon ? J'ai encore du temps, ma mère ne peut passer me prendre que d'ici une demi-heure…

Il s'étira les bras et bailla à nouveau. Il remarqua qu'il était toujours en tenue mais il avait trop la flegme pour se changer.

-Nee, Atobe.

-Hum ?

-Tu veux pas attendre avec moi ??

-…

Jiroh supplia Atobe du regard. Atobe finit par céder, de toute façon son chauffeur ne sera pas là avant un moment, alors autant ne pas attendre seul.

-Suge !! Merci Atobe !!

-Moins fort, je sors d'une réunion pompeuse !

-Désolé…

Le joueur décréta que puisqu'il avait le temps, il pouvait piquer un petit somme. Alors ni une ni deux il s'installa bien confortablement sur le sofa, laissant sa tête reposer sur les cuisses de son capitaine. Il poussa un soupir satisfait et ferma les yeux.

-Hoi ! Jiroh ! Ore-sama n'est pas un coussin ! Et puis ne bave pas !

Mais Jiroh ne répondit pas. A croire qu'il s'endormait dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

--Fin du Flash-back--

Atobe leva les yeux au plafond. Jiroh devait être un extra-terrestre, ou un animal rare car même les marmottes ne passaient pas leurs vies à dormir. Mais bon, il était hors de question de se creuser la tête sur un tel sujet.

-Jiroh ??

Le capitaine se résigna à abandonner. Il n'avait pas le courage de s'acharner pour le réveiller. L'entraînement et cette affreuse réunion l'avaient épuisé, inutile de gaspiller ses dernières forces dans une cause perdue d'avance.

Alors pour passer le temps, il observa sa belle au bois dormant. Le visage souriant, sa poitrine qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration, ses petites boucles blondes…

Il devait être le seul joueur de son équipe à qui il pardonnait toutes ses maladresses, gaffes ou encore défaites. La preuve était que Jiroh faisait toujours parti des titulaires alors qu'il avait lamentablement perdu contre Fuji. Certes, Shishido avait pu réintégrer l'équipe après sa défaite contre Tachibana mais pour ce cas-là, il s'agissait juste d'une bonne action en tant que capitaine…

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Atobe caressait les cheveux du jeune homme, souriant même de ce geste.

Jiroh esquissa un mouvement et Atobe réalisa qu'il se laissait aller à des gestes qui ne lui ressemblaient pas.

-Hum…pourquoi tu t'es arrêté… ?

-…

-Continue, s'il te plait….

Le cœur d'Atobe accéléra ses battements. Comme s'il était manipulé par une force inconnue, il reprit ses caresses et laissa même sa main glisser le long du visage du jeune homme. Cette dernière action fit sourire Jiroh. Il se sentait vraiment bien, encore plus que d'habitude.

Malgré sa crainte de voir disparaître Atobe s'il ouvrait les yeux, il se risqua à le faire. Son sourire s'accentua d'avantage à la vue de son capitaine, le visage teinté d'une légère rougeur, ses magnifiques yeux bleus ne le quittant pas du regard.

-Atobe…

Un bruit d'estomac qui criait famine résonna dans la pièce. Jiroh éclata de rire.

-Désolé…Mais j'ai toujours faim au réveil, avoua le blondinet.

Atobe laissa échapper un petit rire quand il sentit que son estomac protestait également.

Il fit signe à son joueur de se lever. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas fini de préparer ses affaires et il en était de même pour Jiroh. Chose qu'ils firent en silence.

-On devrait aller attendre devant le collège, il est bientôt l'heure.

A la remarque de son joueur, Atobe réagit instinctivement. Il empêcha Jiroh d'ouvrir la porte du vestiaire.

Jiroh regarda la main posée sur la sienne et questionna son capitaine du regard.

-Je…Ore-sama doit vraiment être épuisé pour faire ça mais…

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une nouvelle caresse sur la joue du jeune homme. Jiroh ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de ce contact qu'il n'avait cru possible uniquement en rêves.

Puis Atobe se risqua à rapprocher son visage, puis ses lèvres pour finalement déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son joueur. Baiser chaste au départ, qui se transforma rapidement en échange passionné.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Atobe retrouva toute la prestance qui faisait de lui un être à part.

-Huh ! Ore-sama n'aurait jamais agis ainsi s'il n'avait pas été exténué.

-Et moi, je dois sûrement être en plein rêve.

Pourtant leurs gestes trahissaient leurs paroles puisqu'un nouveau baiser débuta entre les jeunes hommes…

* * *

_Sont mimis tous les deux, n'est ce pas ???_

_J'espere que ça t'a plu Dragonise ; ) _


End file.
